Healing the Heart
by vballgurly
Summary: Harry's seventh year is supposed to be as normal as usual. That is, before he meets a precocious three year old orphan. Pairings- HPGW RWHG
1. Default Chapter

**Healing the Heart**

Chapter One

Harry Potter awoke to distant screams. The voices yelling franticly made his head hurt and at first he thought it was a nightmare. However when he opened his eyes and found himself staring at the ceiling of his room in Number Four Privet Drive he realized with a lurch of panic that this was far from any dream.

Harry jumped out of bed and after pulling on his dressing gown he scrambled down the stairs. The sixteen year old raced to the door and ran out into the warm July night. As Harry looked to the right he immediately saw the sign he was hoping he wouldn't see.

There, right over the orphanage on Wisteria Walk, the Dark Mark hovered menacingly in the starless night.

"No," Harry whispered. He wasn't aware of anything. He was running but didn't know it. The only thought in his mind was to get to the building before it was too late. As he rounded the corner Harry could see it. The death eaters were gone and the orphanage was only a pile of rubble, soot, and ash.

People were gathered all around. Screaming could be heard and Harry knew there was no hope. Except…

Harry felt a tug on his dressing gown and looked down to find a pair of blue-green eyes looking up at him. The round orbs belonged to a girl about three years of age with straight black hair and pale skin.

"Hello," said the child, "Do you know where I'm supposed to go."

Something about the child drew Harry to her and he knelt down to ask, "Did you live there?"

The child nodded with the unfazed look in her eyes. Harry's heart melted. This child was like him. She had no parents to look after her and had just lost the only home she had ever known. He had to help. "You can come with me."

The child raised her arms and Harry lifted her up and awkwardly placed the girl on his hip. "What's your name?"

"Ilori," the girl said, laying her head on Harry's shoulder as he walked toward Mrs. Figg's House.

"MRS. FIGG, MRS. FIGG!" Harry said, knocking on the old lady's door.

Mrs. Figg opened the door in her dressing gown. "What are you doing here at such an unearthly hour? What is a little girl doing hanging around your neck!"

Skipping the last question Harry said, "Is your fireplace hooked up to the floo network? I need to get to Hogwarts now!"

"Yes, of course, but why do you need to get to Hog-"

"Voldemort attacked the orphanage on Wisteria Walk. She was the only surviver," said Harry, gesturing to the girl on his shoulder who was merely watching him and the elderly squib with her blue-green orbs , "Can I use the floo powder?" He stepped into the house as Mrs. Figg nodded mutely and toddled off to get the bag of floo powder.

"Here it is." Mrs. Figg said, handing him the bag. "Do be careful not to fall into the wrong fire."

Harry took a pinch of the powder and stepped up to the fire place. Making sure the small girl on his shoulder was firmly in place he threw the powder in the fire and stepped into the green flames. "Hogwarts!" He shouted and disappeared in a whirl of green flames.

A/N: I don't know about this chapter. I felt it was kind of rushed, but I decided to post it now and just see what everyone else thinks about it. I'll probably be posting revised edition later on though. Now, If you'd be so kind, there is a small button down there that I would be eternally grateful if you pushed. It'll just take five minutes out of your day.


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did I wouldn't be writing here.**

**vballgurly: You don't know how much that means to me. Thanks for the suggestion.**

**Little Morqsi: Thank you. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**J: I can't believe I forgot to change it! Originally Harry was entering his sixth year but do to certain things that happen in the story later I decided to change it to seventh year so he's actually sixteen right now. (It's July 23)**

**Insanity-of-the-Owl: Thank you so much. I hope you like this chapter.**

**sweetpixi: Thanks. This one should be longer.**

**Healing the Heart**

Chapter Two

Harry's feet hit a stone floor and he staggered, trying to keep his balance. When he was firmly planted on the ground he looked around to see where in the castle he had ended up. Much to his surprise, he looked up to find the familiar office of the Hogwarts Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. The man himself was sitting at his desk, pouring over a large old book.

"Hello, Harry." Dumbledore said in a calm, smooth voice, without looking up.

"Hi," Harry responded, not bothering to ask just how Dumbledore had known it was him, knowing he would get a vague answer and smile in return. "Umm…sir?" he continued.

"Yes."

"Could you-where," he stammered, not exactly knowing what to do with the child who was currently looking around the office in a curious manner. "Her," Harry said shortly, gesturing to the child.

Dumbledore looked up from his desk. As soon as he saw the girl in Harry's arms, he got up and walked around to the seventh year boy. "Who's this?" he asked.

"She's…well…I found her. When I went to the orphanage, she kind of got my attention. She lived there, you see. I thought that I should come here." Harry finished his small explanation and looked up at the Headmaster, who had a familiar twinkle in his eye.

"Do you know her name?"

"Ilori." Harry said shortly.

A smile grew on Dumbledore's face and he walked around to his desk. "Come look at this, Harry," he said.

As Harry walked around the desk he saw an entry in the old book proclaiming:

_Ilori Castira_

_Born to Hailey and David Castira_

_July 3, 2000_

"Is that her?"

"Yes, Ilori is a witch. This is a book that keeps the names of all witches and wizards born in Great Britain until it is time for them to come to Hogwarts."

"Soo…in eight years she'll attend Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore nodded his head and then turned his attention to the girl. "Do you know what Hogwarts is?" he asked her.

"No." Ilori said shortly.

"Very well, Harry will be going to his dormitory for tonight. Would you like to stay here or go with him?"

The girl tightened her grip around Harry's neck as if she thought she would be forced to leave him and shook her head rapidly.

Dumbledore smiled again and addressed Harry, "She can sleep in Mr. Weasley's bed. Good night."

A minute later Harry was treading the familiar steps to Gryffindor tower.

"Are you a wizard?" Ilori asked, startling Harry.

"Yes."

"And I'm a witch."

"Yes."

"This is a school right?" Harry merely nodded and Ilori carried on, "It's for witches and wizards to learn magic?"

"Yes." Harry said shortly.

"Okay." With that the small girl settled her head into Harry's chest and closed her eyes. By the time they had gotten to the Fat Lady, Harry could hear her slow, steady breathing that signaled she'd fallen asleep.

To Harry's surprise, the portrait opened without a password and he stepped inside the familiar common room. It looked just like it had when he had left it last year. Everything from the inviting arm chairs to the scarlet carpet. Nothing had changed.

Harry went straight up to his dormitory. Dumbledore had said Ilori could sleep in Ron's bed so he put her down. Something drew Harry to the girl as he pulled the covers up to her chin. He couldn't be sure what it was.

It was just the pale face surrounded by the mass of black hair and the peaceful expression. For about a second, he felt a strange feeling in his chest. He couldn't be quite sure what it was but at that moment Harry felt he would do anything to the small child safe.

Harry awoke to an insistent shaking on his right shoulder. Groggily, he opened his eyes and focused on the slightly blurry figure in front of him. Harry suddenly found that Ilori was standing in front of him shivering violently.

"I h-h-had a n-nightmare."

Harry looked blankly at the girl. He had no idea what to do. Never, in his entire life, had he gone to someone because he had a nightmare.

"Er…," Harry stammered, "Um…"

"Can I sleep with you?" Ilori asked, her wide eyes starring into Harry's.

"Uh…sure." Harry moved over enough for Ilori to have space on the bed. There was plenty of room but still the small, trembling body scooted her back right up to Harry.

The sixteen year old boy was surprised for a second. Then he carefully put one arm around the girl and she stopped shivering, giving a sigh of contentness.

Harry lay awake until the room was filled with slow, rhythmic breathing. Then, he allowed himself to slip slowly into a peaceful slumber.

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers. I hope you guys liked this chapter. I know what your thinking 'Gosh it better be good. We've waited long enough'. Actually, this chapter was pretty near done two weeks ago but I didn't have time to finish it and post it until now. So, tata.


End file.
